


Strange

by SlightlyNerdyTiget



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyNerdyTiget/pseuds/SlightlyNerdyTiget
Summary: Yves notices a change in her feelings towards Chuu. Something strange between them.Inspired by Yves' song 'D-1'





	Strange

Something was different. Something had changed. A call that’s just like usual banter became strange. Hours passed. Something was strange.  
Yves sat by the window of her room back home with her phone to her ear. Having finally finished promotions, the girls were allowed to go home for a short time. While she loved her family, and had missed them dearly, there was something missing.  
Chuu had called her every night. Her little Jiwoo. She had longed to hear her voice for the whole day. The longing was distracting.   
“I miss you, unnie,” said the voice down the phone. Yves’s heart raced.   
“We’ve only been apart a few days,” she laughed, staring up the moon through her window. She sat on the window sill and stroked the curtain with her free hand, imagining that it was soft, silky hair or the sweet-smelling fabric of the other girl’s favourite pajamas.   
“I know, unnie, but I miss seeing you every day,” the sweet voice replied sincerely. Yves grinned at the moon. The moonlight felt heavy on her skin.   
“I miss you, too,” she replied earnestly, quietly.   
Yves half-expected to hear an excited squeal, but the other end of the phone was practically silent, save for quiet sigh that she had to strain to hear.   
“I’ll need to go soon, Jungeun and I are going out for breakfast tomorrow,” Chuu chirped.   
Yves’s heart dropped into her stomach. Strange. What she wouldn’t give to be the one having breakfast with her. Almost like a date. She froze. She shouldn’t be thinking that.  
“Don’t,” Yves whispered into the phone, “Don’t go yet.”  
The voice on the other end of the phone was shy.  
“Okay,”  
“Talk to me before the time out,” she commanded. Chuu’s little giggle gave her goose bumps. She began to chat away, chirping to herself, and Yves listened with open ears. She leant her head against the window and grinned.  
Yves wasn’t stupid. She knew that Jiwoo used to have a crush on her. Obviously Chuu had a crush on Yves, there was a whole song about it for goodness sake, but Yves wasn’t oblivious. Jiwoo had a crush on Sooyoung. Had. At some point Chuu stopped directing her puppy dog eyes at her and looked at others instead. Jungeun. Heejin. Others too. They’d all been recipients of Jiwoo’s soft attention. It had never bothered Yves before that Jiwoo didn’t have a crush on her anymore, why was it starting to bother her now? Perhaps it was the heavy moonlight than shone on her skin and made her feel romantic. Perhaps she was just missing the small girl.   
“Can you see the moon?” Yves asked suddenly, “It’s beautiful tonight.”  
“Yes,” Chuu replied, “I wish I could see it with you.”  
Yves remained silent. Suddenly, in her mind, she and Chuu were up on the BBC roof. They went there often to look at the moon and stars together. They’d never been in her imagination. Jiwoo locked her in a tight embrace, her sweet warmth intoxicating, her eyes bright and full of love. If she leant down… Sooyoung shouldn’t have thought about that. She shook herself out of her thoughts, her body began to tremble.   
“Are you okay, unnie?” the sweet voice asked.   
“Of course, Jiwooming,” she lied.  
“I need to go now, I think I might fall asleep talking to you if I don’t hang up,” Chuu laughed.  
Don’t say bye.   
“Ah, I wouldn’t mind,” she said honestly. There was a giggle.   
Don’t be shy.  
“I love you, unnie,”   
“I love you, too,”  
The words felt strange in her mouth. Different.   
“Okay, I’m going to go,”   
“Message me,”  
“Okay,”  
The line cut off and Yves dropped her phone into her lap.   
She felt strange, like a stranger in her own skin. Something had changed while she was home but she wasn’t sure what it was.   
Her phone buzzed and her stomach lurched.   
It was from Jiwoo, she was saying good night.   
Yves grinned like an idiot.  
She sat on that window sill for the rest of the night.   
Not much of the night left, the moonlight wanes with time. 

Yves was the first to return to her dorm. The rest of yyxy had not yet arrived. Her phone buzzed with messages from the other girls, she only paid attention to one.   
The first thing she did when she got back was go to the roof the building. There she sat, staring up at the waning moon.   
It was well into the night when she arrived.   
“Sooyoungie unnie?”  
Yves heart leapt out of her chest. This was weird. It shouldn’t race like that. All Jiwoo had done was speak. She hadn’t even looked at her yet.  
She turned to look at her.   
“Hey,” she greeted with a careless smirk.  
Chuu smiled brightly and ran towards her friend, engulfing her in a tight hug. She had run at Yves with so much force that she nearly fell. Had she not already fallen?  
Yves rested her head against the smaller girl’s and inhaled her scent. She never wanted to let go.  
“I missed you, unnie,” there was so much warmth and sincerity in the voice. Yves felt breathless.   
“I was only gone for a week,” she laughed.   
Chuu looked up at her with bright shining eyes and Yves felt her insides melt. She didn’t want to feel like this, but she did. She could feel something between them. Could Chuu feel it too? Hold on to what’s between us, don’t miss it.   
“I haven’t seen your face in a whole week, unnie! Jungeunnie said I was getting withdrawal symptoms from being away from you,” she joked.  
With an awkward laugh, Yves pulled out of the hug and turned to face the moon.  
“Look, we can see the moon together,” she remarked. The little body beside her pressed herself against Yves’s side. She was drowning in her warmth.  
“Do you want to go back in?” Chuu asked softly, “It’s really late and you must be freezing out here. I can feel you shivering.”  
Yves wasn’t shivering. She was trembling.   
“What do you want to do?” she found herself asking breathlessly. Chuu’s hands found hers.  
“I’ll do whatever you want, unnie,” she replied. She was so soft and quiet, so different to what the public saw. Sooyoung loved this side of Jiwoo, she was so thoughtful and selfless.   
“I want to stay here,” she whispered, “with you.”  
“Okay,”  
So that’s how they stayed, stood side by side, bathing in the moonlight, the stars twinkling above them. Yves’s heart rate accelerated with every passing second. She wasn’t used to this. When did she start feeling strange around Chuu?  
Yves wasn’t a stranger to crushes. Everyone in Loona was aware of her legendary crush on Sunmi. They were there when she had winked at her, causing Yves to have a little meltdown. There was nothing wrong with having a crush on a girl, despite what the world might think. But why did she have to crush on a girl who didn’t like her back? Not anymore, anyway. Yves cursed her timing. If only she had realised what this strangeness was earlier. Perhaps she could have caught Jiwoo while she still retained her feelings towards her. Of course, them being in the same group complicated things further.  
In her mind’s eye, Chuu wrapped her arms around Yves and held her gently.  
In real life, Yves looked down at Jiwoo and her heart skipped a beat. She was looking up at the night sky with most beautiful wonder in her eyes. In that moment, Sooyoung could have kissed her.   
Surprised by her own thoughts, Yves stepped away from Chuu’s hold and stalked towards the edge of the roof. She leant against the railing and huffed. Of course, Chuu came running after her.   
“Sooyoungie-unnie! What’s wrong?”   
I don’t know if you like me. I don’t think you do. I don’t know how to deal with these feelings.   
Chuu came and stood beside her, but kept her distance.  
“Tell me,” Yves began, “Tell me who you want. Who is it now?” she asked selfishly.  
Jiwoo seemed to have been rendered speechless. Her mouth gaped open. Yves tore her eyes away from her lips. The short girl laughed, but Yves could hear the discomfort in it. That wasn’t the laugh that made her tingle.  
“I think it’s too late for girl talk, unnie,”   
“It’s never too late to talk about girls,” Yves laughed, trying to cover up her tracks.   
There was another pause.   
“You know that I like girls?” Jiwoo’s voice was quiet and full of guilt. Yves smiled up at the moon.  
“I have eyes, Jiwooming. You didn’t need to tell me anything,” she replied light-heartedly, “Besides, I thought the ‘sunmi incident’ made it clear that I like girls too.”  
“You mean the time you and Jungeun fought over who was going to marry Sunmi, played rock paper scissors to decide the winner and then you cried when you lost?” Chuu asked innocently, her eyes were wide and full of stars.   
“I don’t want to marry Sunmi anymore,” Sooyoung confessed, entranced by Jiwoo’s eyes.  
There was a pause. Yves turned away and laughed loudly.  
“I don’t know how they managed to get so many of us in one group,” she laughed.  
“Well, we are a big group. There was bound to be a couple of us,” Chuu remarked, playing with the ends of her hair. She looked adorable.   
“I know, but there’s us, Jungeun, Hyunjin…” she trailed off.  
“Hyunjin?”  
“Have you not seen the way she looks at Jinsoul?” Yves laughed. Clueless as always, Chuu shook her head. “You’re not good at noticing these things, are you?” she asked, with a hint of bitterness to her tone.   
Jiwoo giggled and shrugged.  
“I guess not,”   
There was another silence and a burning question on Yves’s mind.  
She thought this was the moment, right now.  
“Do you like me, Jiwoo?” she asked, her voice had become low. Chuu laughed awkwardly.  
“You’ve been away for too long, unnie. You’re asking me so many strange questions tonight,”  
Yves shrugged and remained silent, her dark eyes focussed on the younger girl’s beautiful features.  
The question was finally answered, “Of course, I like you, unnie.”  
She turned her body to face Jiwoo’s, she had the brightest, most innocent look on her face, contrasting Sooyoung’s look of dark confusion.   
She took a slow step forward.  
“How do you like me now?” she almost growled, her voice had become so low. The smile dropped off Chuu’s face. Jiwoo now looked confused and a little scared. She hadn’t meant to frighten her.  
“How?” she repeated.   
Yves took another slow step towards the short girl.  
“There are different ways of liking someone. How do you like me?” she repeated the question breathlessly. Jiwoo no longer looked scared and confused. She had a look on her face that Yves had never seen before. This face had no Chuu in it, it was all Jiwoo.  
I think this is the moment right now, baby.  
It felt like they might touch. In her mind, Jiwoo was already holding her.   
The rooftop was silent save for the pounding of Yves’s heart.   
She took one step closer, slowly, closely.   
They were close enough to touch now.   
Jiwoo’s eyes dropped down to Sooyoung’s lips. Suddenly everything was too much.

I want things to change starting tomorrow  
I want this dream today to keep coming true  
I’ll wake up in the morning, I’ll be with you now  
I can show my mind inside  
It’s this moment baby

She wanted this moment, she wanted to show Jiwoo the images in her mind of them hugging, embracing, kissing. She wanted to tell Jiwoo her feelings, her doubts. She wanted this dream to keep coming true. It felt like they might touch. But for now, she made do with taking another step closer, slowly, closely.   
If she backed out now, she could play it as a joke, albeit quite a cruel one considering Jiwoo’s past (and current?) feelings for her. If she backed out now, she could laugh it off and pretend this never happened, blame it on the late night and the lack of sleep. If she backed out now, she could ask Jiwoo to keep this between them and they’d never have to think about it again. But of course, Sooyoung would always think about it whenever she would look at Jiwoo. She would remember how close they were, close enough to feel Jiwoo’s sweet breath on her skin, she would remember how fast her heart was beating and how the sound of her voice made her tremble and she would remember, most of all, the weight of Jiwoo’s gaze on her lips.   
No, this was the moment. The moment that Sooyoung would cherish.  
They were close enough to kiss. The fronts of their bodies were almost touching. Just an inch closer.  
It was Jiwoo who closed the gap, pressing their bodies together.  
“Romantically,” she said suddenly.  
Yves was pulled out of her thoughts. She almost took a step back in shock.  
“What?” she asked breathlessly in disbelief.  
“I like you, Sooyoung. Not as a friend, but as more than that. I started liking you like that during that stupid music video when I had to pretend to like you but life imitates art I guess,” Jiwoo laughed nervously. Her eyes were directed towards the ground. Sooyoung wanted them directed at her. She remained silent, processing the words. Jiwoo still liked her.  
The silence was too long. Chuu mumbled an apology and took a step away. Was Jiwoo crying?   
Sooyoung took a step forward, no longer slow, and held Jiwoo’s dainty wrist.  
“You still like me?” she asked, her voice had gone high. The younger girl nodded. “I thought you got over me.”  
“I could never get over you,” she confessed.  
Sooyoung closed the gap and suddenly connected their lips. A dream come true. A moment to cherish. It’s this moment.  
The kiss was slow and tender, soft and sweet. Jiwoo’s arms entwined around Sooyoung’s neck. The older girl placed her hands on the shorter girl’s hips. Happiness bubbled within. With Jiwoo’s lips on hers, she felt like a new woman.  
It was too soon when Jiwoo pulled away with an adorable giggle and pressed her forehead against Sooyoung’s. Yves felt strange, but in the best way possible.  
“I like you too,” Sooyoung confessed. The shorter girl blushed and ducked her head.  
“I figured,” she mumbled.   
Love struck, Sooyoung held her palm to the younger girl’s cheek. She leant into it.  
Don’t be shy. Don’t say bye.  
“Baby, we should go say hi to the other girls,” Yves said wisely. Jiwoo nodded in agreement then pressed a quick kiss to Sooyoung’s lips that sent her reeling.   
They went back to their dorm, hand in hand, and returned to being Yves and Chuu.   
The others didn’t, couldn’t, know about Jiwoo and Sooyoung and how things changed. Not yet, anyway. To the world, they might just be Yves and Chuu, but to each other they were Jiwoo and Sooyoung. But they had each other. And Sooyoung had that moment.


End file.
